Talk:Go the Distance/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180417181930
Jennifer Love Hewitt Jennifer hale Alyssa milano Jada stevens Utada Grey delisle Tara strong Mediamass Go the distance I won't say i'm love Alan Menken Go the Distance" is a song from Disney's 1997 animated feature film, Hercules. It was written by composer Alan Menken and lyricist David Zippel, and originally recorded by American actor Roger Bart in his film role as the singing voice of Hercules. American singer-songwriter Michael Bolton recorded a pop version of the song for the film's end credits. In the Spanish version, the song is performed by Hercules voicer Ricky Martin, both in the movie and in the credits; this version is included on Martin's album Vuelve. Both the song and its reprise featured in a stage production of Hercules, performed upon the Disney Wonder during 2007/2008. Contentsshow ProductionEdit "Go the Distance" was one of two songs written for the film, the second being "Shooting Star", performed by Boyzone, which failed to make the final cut. However, "Shooting Star" is included on the Hercules soundtrack CD. The score for the original version of the song can be found in the Alan Menken Songbook. Critical receptionEdit Ways of Being Male felt that the phrase "go the distance" is a prime example of the way themes are "couched in the language of sport and competition" throughout the film. Den of Geek deemed it "one of Disney's great anthems/motivational mantras for all aspiring athletes and deities." MoviePilot suggests that the shooting star during "Go the Distance" is actually Aladdin and Jasmine's magic carpet ride. The Gobe and Mail likened it to Duddy’s Leaving St. Urbain Street, while BoingBoing compared it to Pocahontas's "Just Around the Riverbend". Vulture deemed it "inspiring". Awards and chart placingsEdit The song was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Original Song and the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song. Both awards, however, went to "My Heart Will Go On", a song from Titanic, a film directed by James Cameron. "Go the Distance" peaked at #24 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart and went to #1 on the Hot Adult Contemporary Tracks chart, Bolton's ninth song to top this chart. VersionsEdit "Go the Distance" Michael Bolton Go the Distance Single by Michael Bolton from the album Hercules: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack and All That Matters Released 1997 Format CD single Genre Pop rock Length 4:41 Label Columbia Writer(s) Alan Menken (music) David Zippel (lyrics) Producer(s) Michael Bolton Walter Afanasieff "No Importa la Distancia" Ricky Martin No Importa la Distancia European 1997 maxi-single Single by Ricky Martin from the album Vuelve Released July 1, 1997 Format CD single Recorded 1997 Genre Latin pop, pop rock Length 4:55 Label Sony Music Latin, Columbia Writer(s) Alan Menken, David Zippel, Renato López, Javier Pontón Producer(s) K. C. Porter, Draco Rosa Film versionEdit The song was recorded by American actor Roger Bart in his film role as the singing voice of Hercules. "Go the Distance" is performed in the film by Hercules (age 15) who possesses god-like strength and finds it increasingly hard to fit in with his peers. The song serves as Hercules' prayer to the Gods to help him find where he truly belongs. His prayers are answered, as he is revealed to be the long-lost son of Zeus, king of the gods. Hercules is also told that he must become a true hero in order to rejoin his father on Mount Olympus. The number is later reprised when Hercules sets off on his quest to become a true hero, proclaiming that he wants to "go the distance" in order to prove himself. Other languages Edit Back in 1993, Disney USA loved so much Joël Legendre's (Canadian French) Aladdin that he was later asked to come back as Hercules, while Alex Baroni (Italian), together with the whole Italian cast of the movie, received a prize for the best foreign version. Since its first release, some local TV stations and studios have been dubbing the movie in their local languages, creating some unofficial dubs. Namely: Albanian and Persian. "Go the Distance" in other languages Language Performer Title Translation Arabic هشام نور (Hesham Noor) "الطريق حامشيه" ("?") ? Brazilian Portuguese Marcus Menna "Vencer distâncias" "Winning over distances" Canadian French Joël Legendre "Je crois en mon destin" "I trust my fate" Cantonese 古巨基 (“Goo Gui Gei”; Leo Ku) ? ? Castilian Spanish Ferrán González "Ese es mi destino" "This is my fate" Catalan Hernan Fernández "Sé que puc sortir-me'n" "I know I can do it" Czech Daniel Barták ? ? Danish Laus Høybye "Jeg vil finde vej" "I will find my way" Dutch Rolf Koster "Ik ga tot het einde" "I’ll go till the end" European French Emmanuel Dahl "Le monde qui est le mien" "The world I belong to" European Portuguese Carlos Coincas "Eu irei mais longe" "I’ll go further" Finnish Mika Turunen ? ? German Fredrik Lycke "Ich werd's noch beweisen" "I'm going to prove it" Greek Διονύσης Σχοινάς (Dionísis Shinás) "Θα βρω τη λύση" ("Tha vro ti lýsi") "I’ll find the answer" Hebrew עופר גילברון (Offer Gilbron) "למרחקים" ("?") ? Hindi Unknown ? ? Hungarian Tombor Zoltán "Bírnom kell a célig" "I have to get to the finish line" Icelandic Gísli Magnason ? ? Indonesian Ian Saybani "Pergi sampai 'ku temukan" ? Italian Alex Baroni "Posso farcela" "I can make it" Japanese 秋山準 (Akiyama Jun) "ゴー・ザ・ディスタンス" ("Gō za disutansu") "Go the distance" Korean 박상준 (Park Sang-Jun) "내 고향 찾아" ("Nae ko’yang tchaja") "I’ll find my birthplace" Latin American Spanish Antonio Benavides "No importa la distancia" "Distance doesn’t matter" Malaysian Unknown "والاو جاءوه مان" ("Walau jauh mana") "Although it’s really far" Norwegian Per Kristian Indrehus "Jeg er på vei" "I’m on my way" Polish Marek Sośnicki "Droga mi nie straszna" "I’m not scared of the way" Russian Игорь Балакирев (Igor' Balakirev) "Я найду свой путь" ("Ya najdu svoj put’") "I'll find my way" Slovak Richard Salay "Môj cieľ" "My aim" Swedish Stefan Nykvist "Jag kan klara av det" "I can do it" Taiwanese Mandarin 張雨生 (Zhāng Yǔ-Shēng) ? ? Thai ภราดร เพ็งศิริ (Pharadon Phengsiri) "สุดฟ้าดิน" ("S̄ud f̂ā din") ? Turkish Tarkan Tevetoğlu "Bulurum ben yolumu" "I’ll find my way to go" Ukrainian Unknown ? ? Michael Bolton versionEdit American singer-songwriter Michael Bolton recorded a pop version of the song for the film's end credits. The music video for Bolton's version was directed by Dani Jacobs. It was filmed in New York City, and features Bolton performing the song, intercut with scenes from Hercules. Vocal Spectrum did a cover of this version. All official pop versions of "Go the Distance" Language Performer Title Translation Castilian Spanish David Bustamante "No importa la distancia" "Distance doesn’t matter" English Michael Bolton "Go the distance" Japanese 藤井フミヤ (Fuji Fumiya) "ゴー・ザ・ディスタンス" ("Gō za disutansu") "Go the distance" Latin American Spanish Ricky Martin "No importa la distancia" "Distance doesn’t matter" Mandarin Chinese 趙傳 ("Zhào Chuán"; Chief Chao) "希望之星" ("Xīwàng zhī xīng") "The Star Of Hope" Portuguese Ricky Martin "Já não há distancia" "There’s no distance now" Thai "ไพบูลย์เกียรติ เขียวแก้ว" ("Phịbūly̒ keīyrti k̄heīyw kæ̂w") "สุดฟ้าดิน" ("S̄ud f̂ā din") ? Ricky Martin versionEdit Ricky Martin recorded a Spanish-language version of "Go the Distance" from Hercules soundtrack, called "No Importa la Distancia" (English: "No Matter the Distance"). It was released as a single on July 1, 1997. Later, it was included on Martin's 1998 album Vuelve. A music video was also released. The song reached number ten on the Latin Pop Songs in the United States. Charts Chart (1997) Peak position US Latin Pop Songs (Billboard) 10 Formats and track listings European CD single 1."No Importa la Distancia" performed by Ricky Martin – 4:51 2."Já Não Há Distancia" performed by Ricky Martin – 4:45 European CD maxi-single 1."No Importa la Distancia" performed by Ricky Martin – 4:51 2."Já Não Há Distancia" performed by Ricky Martin – 4:45 3."Go the Distance" (Cast Version) performed by Roger Bart – 3:13 We Love Disney Edit The song was covered in different languages for the series We Love Disney by: ◾ Harrison Craig for We Love Disney, Australia in 2014 ◾ Jean-Baptiste Maunier for We Love Disney, France 2 in 2014 ◾ Andrea Nardinocchi for We Love Disney, Italy in 2015 ◾ David Bisbal for We Love Disney, Latin America in 2016